


"I heard enough! This ends now."

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Sound/Fury [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Arguing, Fictober 2018, Gen, Minor The Iron Bull/Trevelyan (Dragon Age), The Inquisitor Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Echo has grown tired of the sniping and bitterness. She won't have any more of it.
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier & Female Inquisitor, Female Inquisitor & Cassandra Pentaghast
Series: Sound/Fury [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534262
Kudos: 5
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring





	"I heard enough! This ends now."

Rainier’s voice was subdued as he corrected himself, “Seeker Cassandra…”**  
**

“But I would rather you not address me at all.” Cassandra’s words and her tone grated on Echo’s nerves.

This had been going on for days. Bull’s hand on her arm had stilled her time after time, every sniping remark Cassandra returned with against even the simplest words. Let them sort this out. Let this be their problem, not yours.

Well, she’d just about had it and no knowing look from Bull was going to stop her this time. But Rainier beat her to it.

“What happened to ‘It’s never too late to become more than what you are’?”

The edge was still in Cassandra’s voice, judging, biting, back to the woman who had blamed her for the death of the Divine nearly a year earlier. Back to the unseeing Seeker who was prepared to kill her had Leliana not intervened.

“A man who truly aspired to be righteous would not lie. He would earn respect, not steal the respect due another.”

Before Rainier could respond and Bull could manage to get to her to clap a hand over her mouth, Echo snarled, “I’ve heard enough. This ends now.”

“Thom, you will not engage in any more conversation with Cassandra unless you or she are in mortal danger. Cassandra, you will keep a polite tongue in your mouth until you can claim you never made a bad judgment call with far-reaching and unpleasant circumstances.”

She may have been shouting by then but, at least, Cassandra looked shocked enough to listen even if her mouth hung open as if she was going to respond. “And before you think to question that, I would like to point out to you that you already can’t claim that as the circumstances of your decisions have led me down an unpleasant path that I never wanted nor sought.”

The silence in the grove was deafening, even the birds had gone silent. Echo took several deep breaths to compose herself before nodding between the two cowed warriors. “You will both return to Skyhold when we next make camp. Sort yourselves out on your own time or not, but in my company, you will both behave like adults.”


End file.
